Meet The Reaper
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: When someone dies in Mercy, Claudette and Saul trick someone to make them be their best friend forever.
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: I ran out of jokes' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. It's My Life

Humphrey was walking through Mercy and trying to find Kate. He wanted to tell her something really important. It just couldn't wait. He looked around and then bumped into someone literally.

He shook his head as the person said "Ow". They both looked up and they both saw each other. It was Shakey. He wore a Victorian suit and he had blue eyes, long hair that reached his shoulders and a top hat.

He also smelled of tobacco. You see, he started to smoke as a way to relive his pain of living in this town. And he also drank… a lot.

"Oh, hey!" Shakey said as he smiled. Then then violently coughed into his arm due to the smoking.

"Oh, hey, have you seen Kate?"

He pointed behind him and Humphrey saw Kate talking to hutch from far away. Humphrey went to them.

"Kate! Kate!" He waved. She looked over and she smiled and waved at him. "I've got to tell you something amazing!"

"What is it?" Kate asked as she was intrigued.

"I got that pimple off my back!" Kate laughed.

Shakey however, was getting ready to go to his job. He was a driver of a horse and carriage, that's why you saw him in that getup.

He also had a pipe in his hand. Two people paid to have a ride and he and the two got in the carriage. He smoked his pipe and whipped the horse. He then coughed violently after puffing.

"Kate, want to do something tonight?" Humphrey asked.

"Like what?"

"Like what?! We can sing in the park, recite Shakespeare in the park…. Basically do anything in the park…"

"There's a park?"

"Yeah it's basically the outer part of Mercy."

Kate thought for a moment. "Alright, let's have a stroll in the park." Kate agreed as she grabbed Humphrey's arm in a couple's way.

"Great! Onwards!" They then left with hutch standing there and him thinking.

"It's great that they're together. Maybe I should find someone."

Of course, Humphrey and Kate weren't the only ones in love. There were two teens that were together and they've been together for a while now. Of course they were Claudette and Saul.

They liked each other but both didn't know about the other's affection. Of course they had plenty of time to blurt out their feelings for each other. But only time will tell.

It was now nighttime, but a few people were walking under the moonlight. They loved it! Of course they also feared it. But it was fine for them. The only thing that could kill them was Death himself. But, people were talking about him.

Two people were walking under the stars and reminiscing about what has happened in their town. They remember everything from leprechauns to Death ruling the world.

Of course there's a question that they needed to know. Where was Death? Did he die? Is he in another world?


	3. Your Time Has Come

The two people were walking under the moonlight. They went to Shakey to ride the carriage. They paid and they hopped in. the carriage was one of those cars they used in Victorian style England.

It was black with two windows on the sides, looked like a box, a curtain in the back, a door on each side, and a velveteen couch.

It was also connected to the horse that drove the carriage. The two were talking and one of them wanted to know something what happened to someone that tried to rule the world.

"What happened to Death?" One person asked.

"He went to hell."

"So does that mean we're immortal?"

"What?"

"Well, I've seen in the movies that when Death dies or something happens to him, everyone turns immortal."

We then hear Shakey coughing loudly and violently. The person to the left gets angry that he's doing this. They hit the top part of the carriage and they scream to the driver.

"Driver! Silence that blasted coughing!"

The scene then changes to Shakey and we see him coughing up a storm and having a coughing fit. The smoking and drinking got to him. He coughed once more and sucked on his pipe.

Then the music changed as he held his heart and he was having a large coughing fit. He couldn't stop. The two people inside were disgusted by his coughing. They looked up in disgust as the scene changes to Shakey.

He then coughed up blood and he fell between the horse and the carriage as the carriage ran him over and the two people felt it. One of the people started to yell.

"Are you trying to kill us? I think he's trying to kill us!"

We see the carriage about to run into another over in the background as we see just the legs of Shakey up in the air and hear him gagging. Then we hear footsteps come towards. We see a man.

It was an old wrinkled looking man with glasses as big as his eyes. They also glowed bright white. His appearance was similar to Ebenezer Scrooge. He wore his Sunday best and had his top hat on.

There was a single crow that picked at the corpse of Shakey and this man brushed it off. He fell down to a knee and took something out. It was a measuring tape. He looked behind him and saw many crows in the trees and right next to him.

He put away his tape and put it in his shirt pocket. He got up and waited. Then something started to come out of the body. It was white as this man looked on, not with horror, but like he was used to this.

There was a white figure and it started to morph into a human ghost. But this wasn't just any ghost… it was Shakey! He looked around and he screamed. The man then introduced himself as the one and only.

He spoke in a suave voice and a bit echoic. His voice was for some reason…. Jamaican…. Yeah don't ask….

"Shakey… your time has come…." He said in a strong Jamaican accent.

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way…" He said as he walked into the forest and Shakey looked back and at himself.

He didn't like this one bit. No not at all. He then started to follow him into the forest.


	4. Let Me Kill Your Daughter

"… I don't know how this could happen…" One of the two people we saw in the carriage.

"We'll handle this…" Kate said as she turned to Wayne. Wayne looked at the body and saw that he was a smoker.

"Here's your answer… smoking does kill…" Wayne said as he picked up the pipe and he showed the two.

"And you thought we were immortal…" One of them nudged the other.

"Immortal, what does that mean?" Wayne asked.

"W-what… you don't know what happened to the world all those seasons ago?"

"Season! People keep saying seasons, what does that mean?"

"Calm down Wayne." Humphrey said as he went up to him. "He means that thing that happened with "Death Needs More Minions"."

"Oh, right…" Wayne said as he hit his temple in stupidity. "I remember."

"Well, he thought that we'd be immortal due to the fact that Death is in Hell…"

"That makes sense. I mean, with all the movies and TV shows you watch, when something happens to Death, everything is turned upside down."

Wayne then looked to the forest. He walked closed to one tree. He looked at it. He then looked up. The leaves were gone…. All of them. And the tree looked wilted.

This was like this for more trees in the forest as it went down a trail. He also saw footprints leading into the forest. He thought for a second. Humphrey, Kate and hutch looked at him as he was formulating a plan.

"What do you think he's thinking?" Kate asked.

"Maybe breakfast… I know I am…."

Wayne looked to Humphrey and Kate and remembered something. His eyes lit up as he remembered. He smiled and went to the couple.

"How long does it take for your daughter to revive herself back to life… you know, because she's immortal?"

"A minute and a half, why?" Humphrey said.

Wayne smiled and grabbed the shoulders of Kate and Humphrey.

"We're going to die today…"

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other and they were worried. "Hutch, take that body to the graveyard. You two, I'm sorry you had to witness what you did, but go on vacation to Niagara Falls in New York, it'll help."

"What's your plan?"

"Well, first, this is going to sound weird and kinda… crazy, but may I?"

"Sure." Humphrey said.

Wayne cleared his throat and then straightened up. He looked Humphrey straight in the eyes and without missing a beat he said…

"Can I kill your daughter?"

"WHAT?! Wayne?!" Kate yelled at him.

"It's for an experiment Kate!"

"Sure…" Humphrey said. The two looked at him in a crazed manner.

"What did you say?!" Kate and Wayne said together. They looked at each other and Kate smacked Wayne and Wayne then smacked Kate.

"We should stop that…"

"Agreed, but back to the topic, WHAT?!" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs.


	5. Meet The Reaper

"Bad news nobody… I couldn't find Claudette." Humphrey said as he came back from searching for her.

"Well, shoot, we need another plan…" Wayne thought. "I wonder where they could be?"

Claudette and Saul were walking in the forest looking for something…. A little unorthodox. They heard about this rumor about leprechauns so they figured to go find them.

"Come on Saul!" Claudette exclaimed as she was ahead of him. Saul was dragging behind. He was also panting.

"Could we do something else? Like it the park or do anything else?"

"No, we have to find these things." Claudette said as she turned to Saul to make her point.

"These leprechauns probably left the town." Saul said as he caught his breath.

"What's this?" Claudette asked as she looked up.

She saw a few tree wilted and without leaves. There was also a branch that hanged precariously from the one of the trees. It then started to break and eventually came off and impaled Claudette in the head.

Blood squirted out as Saul looked in horror. He backed up as Claudette fell with a thump. He went to her side. He wanted to cry but he knew she'll just revive herself.

Exactly as Humphrey said, it took a minute and a half for her to revive. She was now good as new as she screamed as she woke.

"AHHHH! Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. She looked at Saul by her side. She smiled.

He helped her up and they looked into each other's eyes. They then looked away and blushed. They knew it, their parents knew it. Why hide it? Saul then got up the courage.

"Claudette?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been friends for a while now and… well…"

"Say it…"

Suddenly they heard a noise come from behind them. They turned and saw a green mist form. It began as a small swirl and morphed into a tall pole-like mist that swirled like a vortex in the middle.

They were shocked to see this thing. "What's that?" Saul asked. Claudette went up to it and stuck her finer in it. She scooped out a piece of the green mist with her index finger and tasted it.

"It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming from the floor…"

She tasted the vortex again. The vortex then morphed into a black figure swirling on the floor. Then it grew into a tall figure. Saul backed away. He then tried to run, but ran face first into a tree.

The figure grew arms and soon enough, we see what it is. It was the man that we saw before with his white spectacles and Sunday best and top hat. He grinned as he looked around.

He then was interrupted when Saul blurted out something. Saul looked at him in excitement and exclaimed, "Oh, Oh! It' Santa! Santa Claus!"

The ominous music and atmosphere was thrown out by this statement. The man looked at them in confusion. Claudette the spoke up.

"That's not Santa… that's the Grim Reaper…" She stated as fact.


	6. Kiss Kiss

Saul scratched his head in confusion. He then asked, "Do I still get presents?"

The man known now as the Grim Reaper had this to say. "Uh, no… I sensed that someone died, and therefore, came to reap their soul…" He grinned maliciously.

"Oh right, that was me." Claudette said. The Reaper was confused.

"But, you're… oh, wait… you're Claudette aren't you? I hate immortals… they just won't die." He said in his strong Jamaican accent.

"Well, sorry for being alive, but you can go now."

He then turned and looked back. "If I can't have your soul, then I'll take his…HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he grabbed Saul by the shirt.

"Oh boy, oh boy! You brought me presents!" Saul said excitedly.

"Well, no… I'm taking you away."

"To the North Pole?!" He asked. Death just looked at him. While they were talking, a squirrel climbed up death's pants and was ready to bite.

"No… I... AH! Oh!" He screamed as he was bit by the squirrel as it then ran to Saul and jumped on his shoulder.

Death looked at him in hatred. "Look, I'm just doing my job. But I'm afraid it's curtains for Saul here."

Death made a slicing motion around his neck when he said that. Saul just scratched his head. He then asked something.

"You got me curtains?" The Reaper had his palm on his temple as Claudette went next to him.

"You have to forgive Saul. His brain is scrambled."

"Well, aren't you too scared? Boo, Blargh!"

He made a scary face as they just looked at him. Claudette then went to him and grabbed his hand and walked him to a pair of stumps. They used these stumps as seats. Claudette spoke.

"Mr. Reaper, you're a powerful and horrific creature and I respect that. However, I can't allow you to reap his soul."

"You can't give orders to me, child. I have powers above anyone else…" He looked at her in a grim state and pointed his finger. "Now, give me the teen…" He said as he was about to grab Saul. But Claudette then stepped in the way.

"No…" She said.

"No?! Well why not?"

"I will make you a deal… we'll play a game. If you win, you can have Saul." Death raised an eyebrow. "And if we win, Saul stays." The Reaper started to laughed manically.

"I love games, and I never lose…"

"Neither do I." Claudette said with confidence.

Death grumbled at her comment. He then took out his scythe and walked towards his left. "Well if you win, which you won't, I'll be your best friend forever."

He then ripped the fabric of space and time with his scythe and made a purple portal. "Come for the ride…" He then was sucked in along with the squirrel.

Saul gulped as the two were sucked in. the scene changed to a purple background and a purple floor with weird landmarks. Saul and Claudette then came flying down from the top.

First their skeletons, then their muscles, then their skin and clothes. The Reaper then looked at them and he started to talk. "This is Limbo… and we're going to play my favorite game… Limbo!"

He took out a stick and placed it between two rows of skull heads that bit the stick. He then started to move towards it and bent over to his favorite game and he made it.

"Your turn…" He laughed as Claudette just went under it without bending over. Death then raised up the stakes. He put the stick lower and the Saul went. He had the squirrel in his shirt as he went low.

"Piece of cake…" Saul said. Death then placed it so low that no human can do it.

Saul went up to the pole and looked at it. "Gosh… I can't do that…"

"Well I can…" He then bent his upper body into a straight line while keeping his balance and he tip-toed as he went under. He went halfway under and he said, "Any last words?"

Claudette looked at Saul and he saw that he had the squirrel on him. "Just one… Kiss-Kiss…"

The squirrel then went rabid and went towards Death and started to bite him. He moved uncontrollably as he knocked the pole out of the socket and tipped over.

"You lose…" Claudette said as Death was about to sob.

"But… but… this isn't fair…" His Jamaican voice trembled.

"A deal's a deal. Saul lives." Saul then realized something.

"And you have to be our best friend…. Forever!"

Death trembled as he knew he was beat. He looked at them angrily and especially at Claudette. "I loathe you…"

The iris then started to close on Claudette's face as she looks at the camera and smiles evilly. The iris the closed and that was the end of the episode.

 _ **Gsv Pvvkvi lu gsv Ivzkvi**_


End file.
